starting over
by putteiblabarsskogen
Summary: your relationship is over, you need somewhere to live you know that you have some family that you can live with. what happens when your girlfriend since almoust a year back finds out that she has to move. this is a x-over with oc & son, please read
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to put this up, to see if you are interested in this story, it will be a crossover between South of Nowhere and the OC.**

**I don't have much more than this written and it will be awhile before the next chapter will be up, but as I said before I wanted to see if this is an idea to continue.**

**And I don't have a title for the story just yet so at this moment I'm using the title of the first chapter. I'll let you know when I change the title.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or The OC, I', just using the characters for my story.**

**So please let me know what you think and if I should continue this, and any kind of feedback would be great.**

**Chapter One Starting over**

Alex was driving home.

But where was home at this point.

It wasn't Newport and it wasn't with her parents in Los Angeles.

She couldn't go back to live with Jodie either.

There was just one person that she could go to but would she be able to live there, there was some part of that that was just like living with her parents but she would have her cousin and her uncle that wouldn't judge her, but at the same time how would herb aunt react.

She hadn't seen them since they moved out to LA from their previous life in Ohio.

It was now night and the blonde was standing on the door step in front of her aunt and uncles house in Los Angeles, she had left Newport the same morning and now she needed some place to sleep and live.

Maybe she could go back to school; she had been good in school if you just could look beside the fact that she was kick out of most school.

She lifted her hand and knocked on the door, she could feel how the tears once again began to build up again, she had been crying since she left Newport and this was the last thing that she wanted to show them but she knew that she could sleep here at least for a night.

She could hear that there was someone on the other side of the door and the door opened and there an older blonde was standing, she looked just like her own mother and that was the hard part.

When the woman saw Alex standing there she let her in and took the younger girl in her arms just holding her, the older woman didn't ask any questions this time but Alex knew that the

questions would be coming soon. But at this moment she was happy that it didn't.

"Honey, set one more plate. We have company." The older blonde woman said to her husband. "Alex I hope that you at least stay for dinner."

Alex just nodded, she couldn't trust her own voice, and this was going to be harder than she thought. Alex and the woman walked in to the kitchen and she could see that there was a place for her to sit and besides that there was her aunt and uncle and then her two cousins but there were one more plate that she didn't know how that belonged too.

It was probably a boyfriend or a girlfriend to one of her cousins.

"Alex, it's nice to see you again." The man said and looked at her, she could see that he was still the same man as he had been the last time she had seen him but she could also tell that her aunt was treating her differently, she had changed and for the better this time around.

There was something behind that and that would be great to know and she had a feeling that she would know that soon.

"kids, dinner!" her aunt yelled and they could hear that someone was banging on a door upstairs and they could also hear some yelling about that it was dinner and that they should get their asses downstairs.

It was probably the cousins that was yelling to one another, that was something that she always had liked, this was a family and they was always acting like one it didn't care if there was someone there to visit they showed that they were just like any other family.

And just as they were supposed to sit down to eat, a younger blonde cam walking down staris and in tow she had a brunette and they were laughing and looked like they were in love. Could this be the reason to why her aunt had change so much or maybe this was just some trick.

"Alex, you do know your cousins, right?" her aunt said and smiled.

"Yeah, I recognize them, I mean why wouldn't I." Alex said "but I don't know who that brunette is."

"Oh, I forgot that Ashley was here, even if I asked if she would be staying for dinner."

Ashley walked up to Alex.

"Sorry about that, if we had known that there was someone else here we would have been down." Ashley said and smiled.

"That is no problem; I mean Glen always has girls over." Alex said, that was one thing that she had remembered about her cousin. When the family heard that they all began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked.

"I guess that you haven't talked to your parents in awhile." Arthur said, her uncle.

"Not really, I mean I knew that I couldn't get back there and I just left Newport and I needed some place to stay jus for tonight, I'll be gone tomorrow." Alex said.

"Don't worry about that I think that you can have the guest room and then you can stay her as long as you like. I think that Spencer would like to have you here." Paula said and looked at her niece. Alex was just looking at her strange. What was she talking about, why would Spencer like to have her hear sure they got along pretty good but that was not a reason for her to stay here.

"And why were you all laughing about the whole thing with me saying that Glenn always having girls over?" Alex said and she was confused about that.

"Well it's true that Glenn is having girls over but Ashley isn't Glens'' girlfriend." Arthur said and that was when Alex realized what they were talking about.

"oh." Was all that came out from Alex.

"That was my thought too." Spencer said.

"Okay, what about this, we forget about all of this and start over. Hi, I'm Ashley and I'm Spencers' girlfriend." Ashley said and shook Alexs' hand.

"Alex, cousin to you know." Alex said and they all began to laugh, this was something that Alex for sure needed and it was a good thing. She knew that it would be along night a head of her.

She was still heartbroken but all of this had been good for her so far. Maybe it would be working out in the end


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading and I hope that you do enjoy it and I'm not sure where this is going.

I would love to know what you all think and in this chapter I'll leave a bit more of a summary and in later chapters when I have more of the 'relations' between the different characters I'll let you know them too. And if there is anything that is confusing let me know and I'll do my best to fix that for you.

**Disclaimer: **don't own south or the oc.

**Summary:**_ Alex leaves Newport to go back to LA, she ends up with some of her relatives and lives with them. She managed to get back to school and she makes some new friends._

_Spencer and Ashley have been together for about nine months. Spencers' parents are accepting her now, her mother had a problem in the beginning but it's all worked out. Ashley finds out something that no one expected to happen happen how will all of this affect all of them and how will they deal. _

_Will is this something that will bring Alexs' past back to her._

**Chapter 2 what just happened?**

The dinner past pretty quickly and Alex found out that Spencer and Ashley had been together for almost six months and it was going pretty good at this moment but it hadn't always been that easy for them.

"I know that, I didn't handle Spencer and Ashley being together good. I mean I do know where your mother was coming from." Paula said and looked at Alex.

"I don't understand what you are saying." Alex said.

"What mum is trying to say is that it's not that easy finding out that your daughter is gay or bi by walking in on them before said daughter has told her?" Spencer said and she blushed, but then again she wasn't alone her mother was doing the same and she could see some red starting to show on her girlfriends neck. When Alex heard that she just laughed, at least she wasn't alone on being outed that way.

"Okay so that means that Spencer here is out and proud?" Alex asked as she looked at her younger cousin, and Spencer just nodded and she took Ashleys' hand and squeezed it just to let her know how she felt. "That is just so awesome." Alex continued and smiled.

They didn't do much more than that but all of them that was sitting around the table wanted to know what was going on, what had made Alex to come back here and what her plans was right now.

Ashley got a text from her sister telling her that she needed to get home.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but it seems like my mother and sister wants me to come home." Ashley said and she was on her way to leave. "So I guess that I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. and Mrs. C." And as she began to walk to the door Spencer walked with her, just before Ashley left Spencer capture the brunettes' lips in a kiss.

"Okay, bye Spence."Ashley said and just before she left she gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"You'll call me later right?" Spencer asked and Ashley just nodded as she walked out the door.

And Spencer walked back in to the house and she could see that they had moved from the kitchen to the livingroom.

"Alex, I know that you might not want to talk about this but what are you thinking of doing now that you are back here in LA?" Paula asked and she knew that she might have to drag out what the girl was thinking about doing.

"I don't know really. I just needed to get away." Alex said and she could feel how the tears began to once again form in her eyes, she had thought that she had cried all that she needed.

"Why?" Spencer asked as she came in to the room, she didn't mean to pry but she had a feeling that her cousin would need to tell someone what had happened.

"I kind of broke up with my girlfriend, but at the same time I don't know why I did it." Alex said. Spencer sat next to the older girl and took her in her arms, she knew what this meant. She let Alex taking her time to tell the story.

"Well, I didn't want her to break up with me and I do love her, but I'm not sure that she loved me. I mean she and her old boy friend are like a couple that always will be a couple." Alex continued and now it feels like I made a huge mistake."

"I know the feeling but I also know that it will get better." Spencer said. Alex was still not sure on how all of this was playing out but she felt safer than she had done in a long time.

"I don't know if it does, I feel like this is all wrong and that something is missing." Alex said.

"That is how it will feel at the moment, but you will have all of us and that is a good thing and I'm sure that you will feel better soon." Spencer said and held her cousin closer.

"So, Alex what are your plans?" Arthur asked, he couldn't help it he was a social worker and this was something that he dealt with on a daily basis.

"I was thinking about going back to school but I'm not sure, I mean it kind of hard doing the whole school thing and working, so that I can get money for rent." She answered.

"Okay, but if I ask this instead, what do you want to do?" Arthur asked and looked at his niece.

"I do want to go back to school so that I can graduate and then maybe take some classes at a college. So that I if I wanted to could open up a club or a bar." She said and she was smiling again, when she was thinking about what she wanted to do with her life.

"Okay, then this is settled." Arthur said and he looked over at his wife to see that she would agree with the plan he had and she nodded.

"What is?" Alex asked she didn't want to assume anything.

"you are going to stay here with us and then you are going to start school again and I do think that you would be able to graduate with your cousin here." Arthur said.

"Great." Alex said and gave her uncle and aunt a hug. "So that was enough about me, I do think that we have one more person that should be telling me something." Alex said and looked at her younger cousin that was sitting in the sofa next to her.

Spencer just closed her eyes and hoped that it all would go away; she didn't want to talk about this.

"Spencer, I know you. I want you to tell me all of this. What happened to the girl that was a cheerleader and dating one of the jocks?" Alex said and looked over at Spencer.

"What can I say; I realized that that girl wasn't me." Spencer said and hoped that would be enough.

"Spence, I know that there is more to that story than you are telling me and I know that I will know that before the morning.

"Fine, but not here. I don't want them to know all." Spencer said and glared at her parents. Alex understood what she was meaning.

"Okay, so let's go to your room and then you can tell me all." The older girl said and looked over at her cousin.

They two of the walked up the stairs to Spencers' room and as they walked they could hear that Paula was yelling to them not to stay up all night long. Paula knew that the two of them would probably be up longer than they should and talk about everything that they had missed and that Alex would have a better idea on what was going on in her daughters' head at this time and all that had happened with Spencer and Ashley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the feedback it means a lot and I don't have so much written of this story just one more chapter after this one but I'm going to be working on this story when I have the time.**

**As I'm writing this and on some of my other stories I also write on my masters paper and that takes time, so I hope that you all understand where I'm coming from.**

**Chapter 3, A moment of truth**

Ashley had come home and she knew that this was something important otherwise her mother wouldn't have asked her sister to text her.

Christine wasn't the most loving mother but she knew that her daughter would want to her this and it would probably end in one more argument but it needed to be done and, she didn't have a choice now, she had already tried to do this some other way.

"Ky! Mum! I'm home." Ashley yelled as she walked through the door.

"In the kitchen." Christine yelled back and Ashley began to walk to the kitchen, she could see that her mother and her sister was sitting at the table and Kyla wasn't looking that please with their mother and that was never a good sign.

"Okay, Ashley, just please listen to me before you start yelling." Christine said, she knew that this was going to be hard for her daughter. She had seen how Spencer, the girl that was her daughters girlfriend.

"This doesn't sound that good." Ashley said and she began to fiddle with her fingers, it was a nervous habit that she had and now she didn't have Spencer here to calm her down.

"I know that you are doing well in school and that you have Spencer." Christine started, this wasn't a good idea but she had to tell her oldest daughter so that she could tell her girlfriend before it happened.

"What is it mum?" Ashley said and she was far from happy she was kind of scared what this was about.

"Well you know that I have been dating this man." Christine started and she was normally not this nervous about something and this was her daughter. Ashley nodded and she could see that Kyla didn't like where this was going. "And he asked me to move in with him." This wasn't a bad thing, Ashley knew that this man had made her mother happy and that meant that she was left alone.

"Okay, that isn't a big deal." Ashley said and looked at her own mother.

"Well, you see that is not all of it."

"What?!" Ashley yelled, this was confusing.

**Spencer and Alex**

The two girls were laying in Spencers' bed and they had been talking for awhile and Alex had gotten too know a bit more about Spencer and her finding out that she liked girls. And the older of them had heard how her aunt and uncle had found out about Spencer being gay and she understood what they had meant.

"Okay, so I know that part now, now I want to know more about this Ashley chick that is dating my cousin." Alex said and she knew that this was the good part of all of this.

"Fine, she is older than me, a year actually and she lives with her mother and sister. Her dad died, in an accident when she was ten years." Spencer said and talked a bit more about Ashley.

"Okay, that is all great and so but that was not what I was thinking about." Alex said and pocked Spencer in the side.

"So what did you want to know?" Spencer asked and blushed; she was pretty sure on what her cousin wanted to know.

"Spencer, Spencer, I do think that you know what I want to know and I know that you are going to tell me." Alex said and this was to good to stop, she needed to tease her cousin this was what she always had done and it felt great to do it again, she had missed it.

"fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone and that mean any one and especially your friend." Spencer said and looked Alex in the eyes.

"What friend?" Alex asked innocent, even though she knew who Spencer was talking about.

"Jodie."

"fine I promise." Alex said and she always kept her promises, or at least the one that she gave to Spencer.

"Ashley, she is just amazing." Spencer said and she got this dreamy look on her face and that was it, Alex knew this look it was the same look that she got when she was thinking about her.

Alex hadn't told them more than what she had said down stairs but she knew that Spence wanted to know more.

"Okay, so I think that is enough about me." Spencer said and smiled "So tell more about this girl that have you feeling like this."

"Well she is from Newport and she had this boyfriend that she had broken up with and it seemed like they were getting closer and closer. And I can tell you that they were a couple that always was going to be a couple. You know what I mean." Alex said and Spencer nodded. "I fell for her, and I mean hard. I thought that I could make her happy but we fought all the time and I don't know what we thought about." Alex continued.

"Okay so I know that much but who was she?"

"Well, her parents got divorce because, I honestly don't know why and her mother was going to marry this mogul, he owned like all of Newport." Alex said and laughed about the fact that the man was clueless about why her ex-mother was going to marry him.

"Okay fine but more like name, age school and stuff like that."

"She went to this private school and was social chair and was involved in all of this school stuff." Alex said and Spencer began to laugh when she heard that.

"Don't you dare laugh; you know that was you back in Ohio." Alex said.

"I know that I why I'm laughing but I grew up." Spencer said and stuck her tongue out.

"Okay, you know that Jodie called her Newport princess."

"Oaky name and age, then you don't have to tell me more. Right now." Spencer said as she what time it was.

"Marissa Cooper and she is the same age as you." Alex said, this was the first time that she had said that name out loud since they had broken up, and she could feel how the tears once again began to build in her eyes. She never thought that it was possible to cry this much, she had never been heartbroken and she promised that she never would feel that again.

**Ashleys' house**

Ashley was sitting in the kitchen and she was waiting on hearing what her mother was going to tell her, she could tell that Kyla knew and that was maybe a good thing but at the same time, Kyla didn't look that happy.

"Okay, don't be that angry Ashley." Christine said and she was going to tell the oldest of the daughters this and she knew that Ashley would freak out.

"just tell me, mother." Ashley said and she was clenching her jaws and she knew that this was bad.

"What I was going to say, is that we need to move." And as Christine said this, Ashley was just looking around and not knowing what she should be doing.

"okay, moving where?" Ashley said, she needed to know but the worst part was how she would be telling Spencer this.

"Well, he is from Newport and he wants us three to movie there." Christine said.

"Newport?!" Ashley yelled and there was something familiar with that name but right know she couldn't place it but she knew that she would soon. Maybe Spencer could be helping her with that. Spencer, how was she going to tell the girl that she was dating and loved that she needed to move to some place that she didn't like and it was all her mothers' doing.


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback and for reading it means a lot to me that you are reading and I know that it has been a while since I have updated this but I wanted to have a bit more written and I have some more but I do have the story planned out until chapter ten but I'm working on planning more of the story and you are always welcome to come with ideas and if end up using them I'll give you credit for it.

I would love to know what you think, you guys are my inspiration.

---

**Chapter 4 it needs to come out**

Ashley had promised that she would be calling Spencer as soon as she knew what her mother wanted to tell here but this, this was something that she couldn't tell her girlfriend over the phone. She was going to move to Newport, because her mothers' boyfriend or whatever he was had asked her to do so.

---

The next morning Spencer and Alex was on their way to the school and that was something that Alex wasn't used to but she like the fact that she was going to go back to school. That was something that she had said that she might be doing and now she was.

---

Ashley was walking down the halls of the school she was still trying to find away to tell Spencer about the move. She knew that Newport sounded familiar but she couldn't place it where she had heard that name before.

---

Spencer met up with Ashley at the brunettes' locker it was something that they always did.

"Hey babe." Spencer said and gave Ashley a hug. "You didn't call me last night after you had talked to your mother.

"I know, Spence, but it was something that I needed to tell you in person." Ashley said and she was nervous about how all of this was going to go.

"Okay, but there is nothing that you can't tell me. So I just have one question for you." Spencer said and as she asked this Alex and Glen came walking up to them.

"Ask away, I can take it." Ashley said and gave Spencer a peck.

"Okay, are you going to break up with me?" Spencer asked that was the one question that she needed to know the answer to and if that was no, then there was no problems between them.

"Spence, sweetie where did you get that idea from. I'm not going to break up with you." Ashley said and took the blonde in her arms.

"You said that you wanted to tell me in person." Spencer said and let go of a breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

"No it has nothing to with that." Ashley said.

Glen and Alex had just heard parts of the conversation between them and Glen walked up to them and grabbed Ashley and pushed her up against a locker.

"What are you doing? Why are you breaking up with my sister? Don't you know that she loves you, and I know that you love her." Glen yelled.

"Glen, calm down. That is not what she was doing she was going to tell me something." Spencer said as she tried to get Glen to let go of Ashley.

"Oh, then I'm sorry." Glen said. And Alex walked up to them and she didn't know what was going on between them.

"So what I was going to tell Spencer, was that my mother told me and my sister yesterday that we are moving." Ashley said.

"You are what!?" Spencer said, and she wasn't happy about that and she wasn't alone in that.

"That was the reaction that I had too. Spence I don't want to move but I can't live here alone and it will be just for the year, then I'm graduating and that means that I'm going to move back here." Ashley said and kissed Spencer, and as they broke apart.

"where to?" Spencer said as Ashley was holding her.

"Newport." Ashley answered and when she said that Alex just looked like she had seen a ghost and that was when Ashley realized where she had heard that name, Alex had left that place because she had broken up with her girlfriend and there was a good chance that she was going to run in to that girl.

"you said Newport?" Alex asked she needed some kind of confirmation that this was what the brunette had said and Ashley nodded.

---

The day past by pretty fast an soon the day was over and all of them headed back to the Carlins' because they all knew what they needed. Some peace and quiet and that was something that they would be getting there.

---

**Newport**

Marissa was walking down the halls over harbor high, she still had a hard time coping with the fact that Alex had broken up with her and then just had left without really saying good bye to anyone and that included Seth.

"Coop, you need to get out of that funk." Summer said, the short brunette was Marissa Coopers' best friend and that meant that she was the only one that really knew what was going on in her friends' life.

"It's not that easy how would you feel like if Seth just up and left you like that?" Marissa snapped at her friend.

"Marissa you need to calm down and just so you know that was what Cohen did last summer remember?" Summer said and that was something that Marissa then realized that Summer might know a thing or two about all of this.

"Sum, I'm sorry but it's really hard all of this."

"I know but I need to talk to my best friend, and as far as I can tell I will need you just as much as you need me."Summer said "and if you don't let me talk I'll go rage black out on you and I know that you don't want that."

"Okay, so what is it, you need my help with shopping?" Marissa said as a joke.

"No, my dear father said that he met someone, and she had her kids are moving in with us. They are coming down from LA like in a week or so. I don't want that." Summer said or it was more of a complaint.

"Sum, don't you think that is a good thing that your dad has found someone and I mean it would probably be pretty serious if they're moving in together and she has kids too." Marissa said and she did have some points there but that was

"maybe but it don't want any knew siblings, it's just to hard."

"okay let's say this, how old are they, they might just be here for awhile and nothing more. And maybe they will stay in LA and continue to go to school there."

"I can't honestly say that it will go that way. Dad said that they were all moving down here and as far as I could tell one of them have something in common with you and she will be stalked by Cohen."

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked she didn't know what her friend was getting at but it seem like Summer knew something and that Seth was going to like it.

"Ashley or of it was Kyla, I don't remember witch one of them it was has a girlfriend and it seems like they have been going out for like a year." Summer said.

---

The day passed pretty fast and Summer was on her way back home with Marissa but before they got home to Summer they had to stop by the Bait Shop just to see if anyone knew anything about Alex. It was one of their own trades; it was something that they needed to do. Marissa was lost when she found out that Alex hadn't left any form of information about where she would be staying or any number that she could be reach at there for they needed to stop by the club everyday to try and find out if there was something more that they had gotten to know.

---

"Cohen, what the hell are you doing here?" Summer asked as they came back home.

"Well, I thought that we were going to do something?" He said as he looked at the girl that was his girlfriend as far as he knew.

"I don't think so, I kind of need some time with Marissa and it has been harder and harder to get her to open up and talking ever since that little stunt that you pulled." Summer said.

"I, I, I don't know what you are talking about?" Seth managed to stutter out.

"Have you seen Coop?" Summer asked and she was beyond pissed at this moment.

"I have seen Marissa." Seth said but he didn't know what Summer was meaning with that.

"She is like a ghost, she isn't alive like she was before." She said, "And I do think you know why if you think about it."

"She and Ryan had a fight?" Seth asked he had noticed that Ryan was a bit out of it to lately but nothing more.

"No or well yes but that is not it. You do remember your friend, you know the blonde with that streak in the hair, working at the Bait Shop?" Summer asked trying to get Seth to follow her thoughts.

"Oh, Alex. How is she?" Seth said more to himself than to anyone else.

"I wouldn't know and Coop doesn't either and do you know why?" Summer asked and it was more of a rhetorical question. "You see she moved away and no one knows where all that Coop knows is that she was thinking about going back to school and maybe move in with her parents again."

"Okay that is a good thing right." Seth said and it was a good thing right, to have Alex going back to school and maybe getting closer with her parents.

Summer just left she didn't have time for this she was going to have someone to talk to, she needed to find out more about these girls that was going to be her new sisters and if they were going to go to the same school and what the deal was with them.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the next chapter of this story and I have a few chapters planned and I hope that you will like this too.

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback and I would love to know what you think of this chapter too.

**Chapter 5 meeting the family**

A week passed by and it was time for the two families to met. Ashley and Kyla had never met, Summer the girl that was going to be their sister, or stepsister. And then there was Neil, the man that was going to be their stepfather.

---

They didn't know anything about them; all that they knew was that Summer was the same age as Ashley and that Neil was working as the head of plastic surgery at a hospital. That was all and the fact that they lived in Newport, Orange County and that meant that the two sisters needed to leave their friends behind.

---

All of this was getting harder and harder for Ashley she had realized that she needed to leave Spencer back in LA that was the last thing she wanted, she didn't want to leave the girl that she loved back here.

"Ashley" Christine said as she walked up to her oldest daughter.

"What Mum?" Ashley asked and she wasn't happy.

"I know that this is hard for you but we need to go down to Newport, so that you can meet Neil and Summer.

"I know but this is hard for me, I don't want to leave everyone behind, I'm going to miss Spencer so much. And then the fact that Newport seems to be one of these small towns and me being gay. I'm not sure that this is going to work out." Ashley said and sighed.

"I can make you a deal, you come down and start going to school, with your sister and Summer and if all turns out they way that you think. Then you can't be who you are then you are going back her to LA."

"I think I can do that." Ashley said and this was something that was good for her.

---

**Newport**

"Dad, I know that you said that this isn't like all other times that you have met someone but I can't help but to feel like this isn't going to work." Summer complained, she didn't like the fact that there was some woman and her kids were going to move in with them.

"Summer, I know that you don't like that but this is the way that it's going to work and there for you need to at least meet them. I do think that you will get along with them and Ashley is the same age as you and Kyla is a year younger." Neil said and looked at her daughter and as he said that they could her that there was someone at the door.

As Neil went to open up the door to let the people that was there in Summer just took her cell up and called her best friend, she needed someone to talk to.

"I can see that you got here in one piece." Neil said as he let Christine, Ashley and Kyla in and all of them looked around trying to take in the new surroundings.

"yeah, we did but Ashley had a bit of trouble leaving, she was telling me that she was going to miss her friends." Christine said.

"I see, I think that Summer is having some sort of trouble too. I'm not sure if she is the one with the problem or if it's her friend." Neil said and sighed.

"I think I understand, so where is Summer anyway?" Kyla said, she wanted to meet the girl that was going to be her new sister.

"Up in her room, why don't you two get up there so that you can get to know each other and then comedown for dinner and after that maybe the three of you can do something, whatever teenagers are doing these days." Neil said.

---

Both Kyla and Ashley walked up the stairs, they wanted to meet this girl or at least say hi.

Kyla knocked on one door; the door that Neil had told them was Summers' and they could hear someone being in there. And Kyla opened the door and she could see another brunette pretty petite laying on the bed talking on her cell.

---

"I'm sorry to disturb you but Neil told us that we could get up here and say hi to you." Kyla said and Ashley was just standing there not saying anything. All she did was standing there.

"Whatever, so hi." Summer said without even looking up to see who it was that was talking to her.

"Okay, I don't want to e here and I know that you don't want us to be here." Ashley said for the first time and when Summer heard that she looked up and saw the two girls standing there.

"Okay, that is true just let me end this call and then we can talk." Summer said and went back to her conversation.

"Sorry about that Coop, I think that we need to get back to this later." Summer said and ended her call.

"okay so I guess that we should get to know each other." Kyla said.

"you are right." Summer said.

"I can start." Kyla said and Ashley didn't say much she just wanted to go back to Los Angeles.

"Fine by me." Summer said.

"Well, I'm Kyla and I'm 16 and well I don't know what else I can say." Kyla said and looked at Summer.

"Fine, you both know that I'm Summer and that Neil is my dad, I have lived here my whole life and I have a boyfriend, Seth and I guess that you will meet him soon. And it was my friend Marissa, I call her Coop and I'm the only one that calls her that just so you know." Summer said.

"Great and then Ashley can tell something about herself so you know something about her." Kyla said happily and smiled.

"okay, I'm Ashley that you know and I'm 17 and I want to go but to LA. I miss my friends and I kind of miss Spencer too." Ashley said.

"Spencer?" Summer asked, she had heard that Ashley had a girlfriend but Spencer.

"yeah, that is my girlfriend we have been together for almost a year." Ashley said and she smiled for the first time since she got to Newport.

"oh so you are gay?" Summer asked, she wanted to make sure that this was settled and that there was no problem with that.

"yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Ashley asked she needed to know if this was going to be a problem for the girl that was going to be her stepsister.

"No, well no not really, I mean Coop is Bi or so I think at least, she had a girlfriend and they broke up like a month or so ago and then she just left. I think she was going back to her parents or something like that." Summer said as she thought about what Marissa had told her before.

"Okay that is fine by me." Ashley said, "so what are you doing her when you want to have fun?"

"There is the Bait Shop, it sort of a teen hang out and then there is always the beach." Summer said and she looked at the two girls.

"I think that we can go to this Bait Shop, maybe it's like Gray or something like that." Kyla said.

"Yeah you two can go with me and then you can meet Seth, Marissa and Ryan." Summer said and as Ashley heard Marissas' name again and this time Ryans' she was thinking back to something that Spencer had told her about the fact that Alex, the cousin had broken up with some girl named Marissa in Newport.

"That sounds like an idea." Kyla said and walked away and dragged Ashley with her.

---

Later that night at the Bait Shop the three girls were walking in and Ashley just looked around and this could actually be a place that she could think about hanging out if she just got some friends.

"Do you want anything?" Summer asked as she was on her way to the bar.

"Just give a cook." Ashley said, she didn't want any alcohol when she wasn't with Spencer and she had made herself a promise about not drinking that much.

"I can get the same." Kyla said, "I can go with you."

"Okay. Ashley just go over there." Summer said and pointed to a booth where two boys were sitting. One looked like some sort a geek and the other one just looked like your normal high school boy. Ashley nodded and walked over.

As Ashley sat down the boys looked at her a bit strange.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Ashley. Summer said that I should go here and sit down." Ashley said.

"Seth" the geeky looking boy said "And that is Ryan."

"So you are the boyfriend?" Ashley said and looked at Seth, after that talk she had had with Summer, not that big of a talk, she never thought that she would be dating that kind of guy, Ryan was more of the type that she had thought that Summer was going to date.

"And how do you know Summer." Seth asked.

"Well, as far as I know, she is my new stepsister and her father is my new daddy." Ashley said, "My sister is with her at the bar getting us something to drink. So they should be here soon."

"It's no problem so did you leave anyone back home?" Ryan asked, he wanted to know if this was someone that he could be dating, since there was no chance to getting back with Marissa she was still hung up on Alex.

"I did. Spencer." Ashley said she wanted to have some fun with this and not say anything about the fact that Spence was a girl.

"so how does this Spencer look like?" Seth asked, he wanted to know what kind of boy that Ashley was in to.

"Just the all American, you know the blonde hair and blue eyes." Ashley said and smiled again as she was thinking about her girlfriend.

---

At the bar Summer saw Marissa sitting there with a drink in front of her and her flask laying on bar. Everyone knew about the fact that Marissa was drinking more than normally after all that had happened at Bonfire had went down.

"Coop, don't you think that you should stop drinking and maybe hang out with me and Cohen and Ryan. Ashley and Kyla are here and I kind of want them to meet you." Summer said and looked at her friend that was sitting there just looking like a ghost.

"I think I can come over soon." Marissa said and just stared out not really looking at anything.

They went to the booth where Ashley had been talking to both Seth and Ryan and she had been getting along with Seth pretty well, that boy was quite funny.

"So I see that you met Ryan and Seth." Summer said as she sat down.

"Yeah, they seem okay." Ashley said.

"Summer, did you see if Marissa was here." Ryan asked and looked around trying to see if he could see the girl.

"Yes, she is at the bar, I think that she will come over here. Later." Summer said.

"So what do you know about Ashley?" Summer asked, she knew what she was going to hear if they knew all about this girl.

"She told us that she is dating a Spencer and that he looks like the all American boy." Seth said and both Kyla and Summer had a hard time trying not to laugh, but they couldn't do that.

"What is so funny?" Ryan asked, "I mean I thought that you two would know that."

"Yeah, we know that Ashley is dating Spencer." Kyla said.

"So of you two break up do you think that you would date anyone around this table?" Ryan asked, he had been capture by Ashleys' looks.

"I don't think so." Ashley said and the two boys just looked at each other, trying to figure out what Ashley had meant by that.

But they didn't have any luck with that and after about half an hour Marissa came and sat down and looked at the two girls that she didn't know.

"That is Kyla and this is Ashley." Summer said and pointed to the girls so that Marissa would know who was who.

"So Ryan asked before if Ashley would be dating someone around this table if she and Spencer broke up." Summer said and looked at Marissa, and that was something that Marissa now known was going to be interesting.

"But she said that she wouldn't." Seth pointed out for Marissa, "don't you think that is strange."

"Well, not really, I mean Kyla is her sister and Summer is her step sister and you and Summer are dating and Ryan well maybe he isn't her type." Marissa stated.

"that is right but I want to know." Seth said and looked at both Kyla and Ashley, "if you had to date one of us that is sitting at this table, who would you date?"

"I can go first" Kyla said, well since I'm kind of related to Ashley and Summer neither of them and then Marissa is a girl and I don't swing that way, would mean that I think that I would date Ryan."

"Oh, nice." Seth said. "What about you Ashley?"

"I can say that I don't think that I and Spencer will break up but just as a game. I can say that there is just one person at this table that I would date." Ashley said and looked at Marissa.

"No way." Seth yelled as he got the idea on what Ashley meant.

"Yes way." Ashley said and began to laugh.

"Dude, that is just so hot." Seth said again.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked he had missed the look that Ashley had give Marissa.

"Ry, Spencer isn't a dude, Spencer's a chick." Seth said.

"…"

"I'm gay, and Spencer is my girlfriend." Ashley said and smiled.

"So do you have any videos or photos of you and Spencer?" Seth asked and as he asked that Summer slapped him in the back of the head.

"No I don't have that and you are the first person that ever had said anything like that." Ashley said, no one back in LA had ever said anything like that.

"Just so you know, you will hear more of that." Marissa said, "I know for a fact, because he was asking me and Alex the same thing when I was dating her."

Alex, there was that name again, this most mean that Spencers' cousin is the girl that Marissa was dating, this was going to be tougher than Ashley have thought. She knew that she needed to talk to both Spencer and Summer and maybe even Alex and tell her about this.


	6. Chapter 6

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback that I have gotten that means a lot and I hope that you will tell me what you think of this chapter to. It is always nice to hear what you think.

**BeautifulDisarmed:** thanks for the feedback and I can honestly say that I myself am not sure on where this story will be going. And I hope this update will help with the addiction.

**Liam:** Thanks and I do agree Seth is funny and I think that there will be some more of those moments in this story and maybe even in this chapter.

**Chapter 6 first day in school**

**In Los Angeles**

Spencer and Alex were sitting at the kitchen table. Looking at them you could see that Spencer was looking sad, that was something that you had gotten used to for the last couple of days.

Today was almost worse than normal, this was the first day in a long time that she would be in school and Ashley wouldn't be there.

Looking over at Alex you could see that there was something missing in her eyes, she looked sad almost lost. This was going to be the first day back in school for her and that was something that she didn't look forward to.

The older blonde had never like being in school, just maybe this time it would be different, she would have a couple of friends that she had in school, that meaning Spencer and Glen.

"So how are you holding up?" Paula asked and both Spencer and Alex looked up. Neither of them looked that happy and they didn't know who the oldest blonde was talking to.

"Fine then. Alex, how are you holding up?" Paula asked and looked at the girl.

"It could be better." Alex just said, she had decided that she would be answering questions that she got as truthfully as she could.

"That I can work with." Paula said and looked over at Spencer, "what about you, sweetie?"

"I miss Ash." Spencer whined and at that moment Paula regretted that she had asked Spencer if it was a bad day or worse than normal Spencer would be complaining. "Can I stay home?"

"Spence, you know that you can't do that and that it is a bad idea." Paula said and looked at Spencer she felt sorry for her daughter but she knew that Spencer needed to get back out and live. "Besides you'll have both Alex and Glen with you."

"Fine, we better head to school." Spencer said and looked over at Alex and the girl just nodded.

The two of them headed out the door and Alex drove them to school in her jeep. This was the only thing that she liked, she had a car and that meant that she felt a bit free and that was always a start for Alex.

"Hey Spence." A guy yelled and it was someone that Alex didn't recognize him. He was probably one of Spencers' friends.

Alex knew that this was how this was going to be, Spencers' friends would be her friends or at least at the school.

"Aiden." Spencer said, and she wasn't that glad to hear that voice. She didn't like the boy that much he was a friend of Ashley, Spencer knew that Ashley wasn't that close with Aiden but they were considered friends.

Aiden was also on the same basketball team as Glen.

"So who is that?" Aiden said and looked over at Alex that was just standing there.

"The name is Alex." Alex said and looked at Aiden and then over at Spencer with a questioning look. The only thing that was going through Alex head was is this Aiden someone that is like Ryan.

"Don't; just don't ask me about that." Spencer said and the two cousins left Aiden standing there in the quad. The two girls needed to go to the office and get some things ready for Alex.

///

Aiden was standing there, if there was that he wanted at this moment it was to go on a date and he knew that he would be asking the girl that. All that Aiden knew was that he didn't have a chance with Spencer that was sure and that it was absolutely over with Ashley and the rest of the girls at the school were just so yesterday.

Alex on the other hand, she was fresh meat, she was new that meant that she would be going on a date with Aiden himself any time soon.

///

"You need to tell me about this Aiden dude and why he looked so, well I don't know what he looked like." Alex said and she had a feeling that this was going to end bad for someone and she just hoped that it would be someone else and not her or Spencer.

"He's Ashleys' ex and as far as I know he tried to go out with Kyla, which is Ashleys' sister. Besides that he has been dating Madison, that is someone that you will meet." Spencer said, "I don't want to go in more on that." And then she shivered when she thought about what Aiden probably would do.

"Okay, so what was that look he had when he was looking at me." Alex said and as she asked this she wanted to know and at the same time she didn't want Spencer to tell her. she was afraid of what she would be hearing.

"All that I'm going to say is that you need to wait and see. But be prepared to answer a question, and it will probably be no." Spencer said and laughed when she thought about what Aiden would look like and that this would probably be something nice to see.

Alex did have that great temper and Aiden was going to be in trouble after that.

"You gotta be kidding be me." Alex said, "What was it that told him that I was interested in him at all."

"I know what you are saying and I'm hearing it but this is Aiden we are talking about." Spencer said.

///

Later that day around lunch time Alex was walking out to the quad she was going to meet up with Spencer so that they could eat together and if she was luck Glen might be there too.

"So." Alex heard someone say behind her and she looked around to see who it was that was talking to her. The blonde saw that it was Aiden and she just growled inside this was not what she wanted and she could just think about what Spencer had told her.

"Yeah, so I guess that you want something." Alex said and Aiden was just smiling, he had a feeling that this was going to be easy.

"Actually there was something that I wanted to ask you." Aiden said and Alex just made a movement with her hand letting the boy know that she wanted him to continue this so that he would come to the point of this conversation.

"Well, I know that you are new here so I thought that I could take you out on a date and show you LA." Aiden said and he was pretty sure that blonde would say yes.

"That sounds nice…" Alex said and before she could finish that Aiden was cutting her of.

"Great, I'll pick you up later tonight." Aiden said and flashed the girl a smiled, he was pretty sure that he had this in his pocket.

"What I was going to say was that it sounds nice but you can go and ask someone else." Alex said and she couldn't help it this was just going to be so fun, putting this guy down.

"But, but you are new and you need to find your way around LA." Aiden said.

"Well I don't think so Andy." Alex said.

"It's Aiden."

"Okay, Adam but here is the thing I grew up in LA and I just got back so I think that I can find my way around." Alex said.

"Aiden. But then we just can go out." Aiden said, this girl was worse than Spencer and Ashley combined and now it was a crowd that was starting to build up, they wanted to know what all of this fuss was about.

"To put this so that you understand, I'm not interested." Alex said.

"Why, I mean you are hot and I'm hot, that would be hot." Aiden said and he just sounded like Glen. That was bad at least when you are trying to get Glens' cousin to go out with you.

"there is this small thing that you have that I don't like at the moment and that means that one of all of your exes have a better chance on going out on a date with me." Alex said and smiled.

"You gotta be joking!!! Is everyone around here gay?!" Aiden said to no one in particular.

"Well, not all of them and I wouldn't say that I'm gay, I'm more like bi and that is all that I'm saying. Even if I just was straight I wouldn't go out on a date with you. You aren't my type anyway." Alex said and walked away. This was even better than she had hoped.

And Aiden was just standing there, trying to get his head around what he just had heard.

**Newport**

Ashley woke up just like she always did and she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. All she wanted was to get her coffee, like every other morning.

This morning was harder than normal, and she had never thought that it would feel like this. Ashley was missing Spencer, of course she had known that she was going to miss her girlfriend she hadn't known that it would feel like this and be this hard.

"God morning Ashley." Neil said as he walked inside the kitchen, he grabbed a mug of coffee.

"Morning" Ashley mumbled and she just stared down in the bowl of cereal that she had in front of herself.

"oh, it's like that." Neil said and he smiled but he didn't get an answer from the brunette. "So, I'm guessing that you are missing your girlfriend. Spencer right?" He asked and Ashley was surprised to hear that, she had never thought that he would be interesting in her life let alone how she was holding up.

"Yeah." Ashley said and she was happy that Neil at least pretended to care.

"I have a feeling that it'll get better. You'll see and I can promise that Spencer will come down here and visit as soon as you have been settled in and that she is allowed." Neil said and gave her a smile. He seemed nice and just maybe he was right about Spencer, only time would tell, only time would tell.

////

Ashley was walking down the hallways of the school, this school was different from King and maybe she would like it here. Of course there were all of the clicks you would find in every high school but at the same time everyone seemed nice.

"You are Ashley right?" someone said and Ashley looked around and it was the curly haired boy that looked kind of geeky from yesterday.

"Yeah and I do know who you are but it seems like my mind don't want to play along today." Ashley said and smiled.

"Seth." The boy said and pointed to himself and then pointed to a sandy haired boy "Ryan and that is Luke." Seth said and pointed to a blonde boy, he looked like every other jock did.

"Now, I know who you are. Summers' boyfriend." Ashley said and she was glad that she at least could remember someone when she got the name. "and you" Ashley said and pointed to Ryan "was at the club with us."

"yeah." Ryan said and he wasn't that much of a talker he never had been.

"But I don't know you." Ashley said and pointed to the blonde boy.

"The name is Luka Ward, and it was nice meeting you." Luke said and smiled he had already been infatuated with the brunette after this short time that he had been in her present.

"It was nice meeting you all again and you too Luke." Ashley said and smiled "And I need to go now but maybe we'll see one another again." And with that Ashley left the three boys there just like she always did.

////

"You saw Ashley right?" Luke asked and looked over at his friends.

"yeah." Both Ryan and Seth said.

"She is smoking." Luke said and the two other boys just nodded they couldn't help but to smile when they heard Luke talk about Ashley.

"I'm going to ask her out." Luke stated.

"She is already dating someone, Spencer." Ryan said and Seth looked over at Ryan asking if they should tell Luke that Spencer was a girl. Ryan just shook his head and when he did that Seth realized how fun this could be.

"Okay and that is a problem how?" Luke asked and once again Ryan and Seth just shook their heads they couldn't wait to see how this was going to go.

////

After school Luke was walking up to Ashley at the parking lot, he had made the decision to ask her out before someone else did. That meaning that there were no time to lose.

"Hey Ashley." Luke said and he couldn't help but to smile, this was going to e great.

"Hey" Ashley said and she could feel that there was something that the blonde boy wanted to tell her or ask her, and at the same time it didn't feel right.

"I was just wondering something." Luke said and looked at Ashley.

////

At the other side of the parking lot were Ryan and Seth were standing and looking to see how this whole thing was going to turn out.

"Hey guys." Marissa said as she walked up to the guys and she had Summer and Kyla with her.

"Quiet." Seth said and they all looked at him like he had grew another head.

"What are we looking at?" Summer asked.

"Luke making a fool out of himself." Seth said and laughed.

"How?" Marissa asked.

"He is going to ask Ashley out." Seth said.

"And you two tried to stop him." Kyla said, she had a feeling that this would be fun to see.

"Yeah, Ry told him that Ashley was dating Spencer." Seth said and smiled.

"And did you tell him that Spencer is a girl." Summer asked and looked from Seth to Ryan and then fro Ryan to Seth.

"Oh, that slipped my mind." Ryan said and laughed, that was something strange Ryan almost never laughed or smiled or joked.

////

Luke was standing there waiting for Ashley to say something.

"You want what?!" Ashley almost yelled.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me." Luke said.

"Don't your friends tell you anything? I thought that you knew that I was in a relationship and that they would tell you that." Ashley asked him.

"well, Ryan said that you were in dating Spencer but you can forget all about him, now that I'm here." Luke said he was confident that Ashley would accept this date and that he was doing great.

"You are just stupid man or wait a stupid boy. I and Spencer have been together for a year." Ashley said and walked away and then she turned around "by the way Spencer is a girl."

////

"That was just great." Seth said and laughed, "I have never seen a look like that on Lukes' face besides when he found out that he was going to be working with Ryan."

"I can honestly say that I was afraid of that Ashley would attack him and beat the shit out of him." Kyla said and thought about how Ashley had reacted before when someone had asked her out when she was with Spencer or even the other way around, that was worse.

"You were right Seth. That was fun." Marissa said this was as much fun as she had had since Alex left, maybe Ashley and Kyla could help her get out of this funk, mainly Ashley.

That brunette might be able to help her with finding Alex, she was almost sure that Ashley would be going to go to LA and visit Spencer and that meant that she could go with her and look for Alex.


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to say thanks for all the feedback that you guys have given me that means a lot and I hope this will be something, it's not the longest update but it's something and from this chapter and on for a few chapters it will be either in LA with Spencer and Alex or in Newport with Ashley and Marissa.

I some chapter there will be phone calls or texting between them but not always. I have until chapter 11 planned out. So there might be an update in a week but I can't promise anything.

**Chapter 7 Old friends?**

"Let's go." Spencer yelled upstairs.

"What?" Alex asked as she walked down the same stairs as Spencer had yelled for her.

"We are going out tonight, and we are leaving now." Spencer said and looked at her cousin. Glen was already outside the door waiting for them to come.

"I never agreed to that." Alex told the younger girl.

"I know that, but both Glen and I believe that you need to have some fun. and that is what we are doing now. Having fun, tonight." Spencer said and smiled. Alex just sighed, the older girl knew that she hadn't a chance now.

Spencer had that power over them all, and she had always had that power all she had to do was smile and if that didn't help just pout a little and tilt her head and everyone would do what she wanted and Alex knew that Spencer would use that just so that the older girl would go out with them.

"Fine." Alex said and with that they were out the door. Alex never had a chance to change.

////

As the two girls and Glen had gotten to Greys'.

Alex walked up to the bar she would need something to drink of she would get through this night.

"I need a beer over here." Alex yelled to the bartender and looked over at the same woman just to make sure that she knew who it was that had yelled for it.

"One minute." The same bartender yelled back and Alex nodded. "So what do you want?"

"A beer, I don't really care what kind as long as it has alcohol in it." Alex said.

"Okay, but I need to see some ID." The bartender said. This time it was Alex turn to use the same thing that Spencer had used on her.

"Are you sure, I mean it's just one beer." Alex said and smiled, and she prayed that this would work, she needed that beer and she hadn't her fake ID left. Paula as much as she loved her aunt had confiscated that from her.

"Fine but just this one beer." The bartender said and hoped that she didn't make a mistake.

"Great so then I need a coke and another beer." Alex said and she hoped that she would get those things; well the beer was what she was hoping for.

"That means that there is not just this one beer, it's two of them."

"Yeah, that's true but you see the first one is still just for me and the second one is for my dear friend Glen and the coke is for Spencer, you know his sister." Alex said and smiled and she said those names the bartender seemed to loosen up a bit.

"How do you know Spence and Glen?"

"Cousins and I'm Alex. You will see more of me." Alex said and laughed, maybe this place was nice after all.

"Okay, Alex, I'll give you what you asked for but there is this one condition. And just so you know I'm Kat."

"Great and that is?" Alex asked.

"I don't want to see Spencer drinking from your beer or from Glens' beer. I don't want to see that girl drunk at my club again and she knows that. And I don't serve her.

////

Alex walked up to her cousins with the drinks.

"I didn't order anything." Spencer said.

"I know that, I just wanted to be nice, you know as a thank you." Alex said.

"I'm not complaining. I think that you are nice and you got be a beer too." Glen said and laughed "And you know the best part is that I don't have to pay."

"I knew that someone would like that." Alex said and laughed with Glen. It had been a while since she had been laughing and it felt good.

And she was happy that they had more or less dragged her out.

"So how did you get those beers from Kat?" Spencer asked.

"I told her that one was for me and the other one was for Glen." Alex said.

"That was all?" Glen asked and looked at his cousin.

"Fine I had to promise to make sure that Spencer here didn't drink anything else that coke or water." Alex said.

////

Spencer and Glen was sitting alone and talking, Alex had gone to the bar once again.

"We did the right thing, right?" Spencer asked, she was still not sure that this had been the right thing to do.

"Sure, just look at her, have you seen her this happy since she got here. Or this happy at all." Glen said and looked over at the bar.

////

Alex was standing at the bar.

"Kat!" Alex yelled to the bartender.

"No more beer, Alex." Kat yelled back and she was stressed more than normal. One of the workers hadn't shown up and hadn't called either.

Alex saw this and made a decision that she hoped that she wouldn't have to regret later. The blonde jumped over the disc, and she started to take orders from customers.

This was something that you shouldn't do, not when you just had meet the owner and bartender.

"Alex, what do you think that you are doing?" Kat asked and looked over at the blonde.

"Helping?" Alex asked, hoping that this was the right thing to say.

"Whatever but don't think you get any more beer just because you are helping me out." Kat said, Alex let out a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding.

////

"Why is Alex behind the bar?" Glen asked.

"What!" Spencer said, she was surprised this was not the deal and defiantly not the plan.

"It looks like she is working." Glen said.

"But, but she wasn't supposed to work." Spencer said and she didn't like this and she was pretty sure that her parents wouldn't like it either.

"I know but maybe she needed some kind of distraction." Glen said "She did just break up with a girl and that is the reason that she is here in the first place."

"I know but I don't think that I like this." Spencer said.

"Well I like it. I mean free beer or something like that at least." Glen said and laughed. He always found something that he liked with this whole thing.

////

"You know if you need any help I can help ypu out." Alex said and hoped that the bartender would get the hint.

"So you want a job." Kat stated and looked at Alex.

"Yeah, I need to have something to do." Alex said and smiled.

"Have any references and if you do then maybe?" Kat said.

"I do have that. I kind of managed this club in Newport, Bait shop. It was something like this." Alex said.

"Okay, if those references are okay the you have yourself a job." Kat said.

////

Alex was on her way back to Spencer and Glen. That was when she bumped in to someone.

"Sorry." Alex said and when she heard the voice, she knew that she wanted to leave at this moment and she was not that sorry at all.

"Alex."

"Jodie."

"I'm guessing that you are here with Newport Barbie." Jodie said.

"Well, not that that is any of your business but no." Alex said and as the two of them was talking, well more arguing.

Spencer and Glen made their way over to Alex.

"Oh, I see that you are here with your new boo. So that means that it's over between you and Newport Barbie. I'm so sorry." Jodie said and laughed.

"Well, it's over between me and Marissa and I'm not here with my new boo." Alex said and looked at Jodie.

"Great so it's okay for me to take that one out for a ride." Jodie said and looked over at Spencer.

"No, I don't think so." Alex said.

"You okay?" Spencer asked as she walked up next to the blonde.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just have some trouble with this one here." Alex said and pointed to Jodie.

"Lets' just leave." Glen said.

"do that, I don't' care I can take her out for a ride." Jodie said and looked at Spencer.

"I don't' think so, I don't' get rides or take rides from people that I don't know." Spencer said "and I do have a girlfriend so just forget about it."

"But Alex said that she wasn't your girlfriend." Jodie said, both Spencer and Glen were too shocked to say anything.

"That is because she is my cousin." Alex said and glared over at Jodie all of this was starting to get on the older blondes nerves.

"Well I can't have Alex so why don't we get together." Jodie said, and she knew that Spencer had said that she was taken and all of that but at the moment the Latin girl didn't care.

"No, as I said I have a girlfriend and I don't cheat." Spencer said, this girl was even worse than Madison and her ego was even bigger than Ashleys' and that was saying a lot.

"Your girl doesn't have to know." Jodie said and smiled. That comment was the last straw for Alex.

The older blonde, had had enough of her ex, Jodie in this case and that meant that there was just one more thing that she could do.

Alex took a step back and after that she launched herself at the girl and within a second of that she had punched the girl in the face, that was what she needed to do. This was the end that she needed. Sure Alex had gotten kind of an ending when she went to LA with Marissa but this had been her real ending. Jodie didn't have any more power over her.

With this conversation that Spencer had heard from both Alex and Jodie she knew that Ashley had a great chance of getting to know a Marissa. And if Marissa was anything like the two of them had said it was a great possibility that Ashley would be friends with her.

////


	8. Chapter 8

So I know that I said that it would be like week before the next update but I wanted to get this up, I'm not sure why, guess that I wanted to be nice.

Then I just wanted to point out that I did a small little mistake with the previous chapter, at first chapter 7 was the same as chapter 6 but that have been changed so if you haven't read the right chapter 7 I would recommend that you'll do that. It'll be necessary for later chapters.

Please let me know what you think I love to know your thoughts.

**Chapter 8 You are me before her**

"Hey Sum. I'm going to go down to that club." Ashley said and she was on her way out through the door when she let her step sister know what she was doing.

"Do you want some company?" Summer asked and looked over at the other brunette.

"I don't think so; I kind of need to get away. You know being alone but not alone at the same time. Just having a chance to think." Ashley said and gave Summer a weak smile.

"That's okay. I just might stop by with Seth later on but if you still want to be alone then just let us know." Summer said.

"Okay. But you know if you and Seth are coming then Ryan will come and if he comes then my guess would be that Kyla will come along too. That will mean that Marissa is alone. So my conclusion is that I'll see all of you later." Ashley said before she left.

"Maybe not Marissa. She has been good friends with her flask during this last week or more like weeks." Summer said and the girl was afraid of where this would be going.

"Okay but if you all come. Take her with you. I don't care on how you do it dragged her, drug her. Maybe the last one isn't the best one." Ashley said. Hearing Summer talk about Marissa made Ashley realize that the girl that Marissa was now was just like the girl that she had been before.

**////**

Marissa was in her room. She just needed to find that bottle and after that, the beach was waiting for her. It was calling her name.

The lanky girl knew that the tide was about to turn. And she needed to be down at the beach. That one thing was the last thing that she had that was a reminder of the blonde girl that had left. The tide was the one thing that made her feel closer to Alex, that was something that she needed.

"where the hell is my bottle." Marissa yelled and that was a cue.

It's was the cue that Julie Cooper- Nichol needed. The older woman entered her daughters' room. "Looking for this." The woman said and held the bottle showing it for Marissa.

"Yeah, so thanks for bringing it to me, mum." Marissa said and walked up to her mother waiting for the bottle to be handed to her.

"not that fast. You need help." Julie said.

"I don't think so. You know how it ended the last time you tried this." Marissa said and gave her mother a look, which would have put Julie Cooper- Nichol six feet under.

"That I do but this time there is no one here that would say something else. So you have two choices, talk to someone that can help you, that meaning AA or someone that has the experience about this or I'm sending you to Rehab." Julie said and looked at Marissa; the girl could see the concerned eyes on her mother.

"I need to take this." Marissa said and held up her cell phone.

"Fine, but just so you know this is far from over. And this conversation is not over and we will talk about this when you get back home." Julie said and left with the bottle of vodka and the older woman saw the flask that was laying on the desk and she took it too.

**////**

Ashley was sitting alone down at the Bait shop; all of this that was happening around her was just making her miss Spencer even more.

"hello." Someone said and Ashley looked around to see who it was that was talking to her.

"Luke." Ashley said, just letting the boy know that she had seen him.

"so I was thinking that we could go out some time." Luke said and looked at Ashley.

"Luke." Ashley sighed out." I thought that I already told you that I have a girlfriend. That would mean that I'm not interested in you."

"I know that but then again she isn't here." Luke tried this time.

"Luke, you know, sometimes a no is really a yes and sometimes like this time, a no is really a no." Ashley said and gave the boy a weak smile that was all that she could muster up to do.

"I have heard that before but I think that you need to have fun. And you would have fun with me." Luke said and he was thinking of all the fun that the two of them could have.

"I know what you mean but I don't need ti have that kind of fun with you." Ashley sighed. "you know I can have plenty of fun on my own."

Luke tried some more pick up lines most of them as lame as the ones that he already had used. And Ashley just kept on turning him down; it was something that she was getting tiered of.

"Luke." Someone said, and Ashley was really thankful for whoever it was that was there to take Luke away from her.

"Oh, hi Ryan." Luke said when he saw that one of his friends was there.

"Thanks." Ashley said as she looked over at Ryan and she gave the boy a small smile.

"No problem." Ryan said and took Luke with him when he left. "Summer wanted me to tell you that we are sitting over there in a booth."

**////**

Marissa sat down at the beach looking out over the ocean; this was a night that she wanted to forget.

And the only way that she could forget was to take a drink but that was taken away from her tonight too. It was her mother that had done that maybe she did care about her daughter after all was something that was running through Marissas' head.

"I miss you so much." Marissa said out loud, looking out over the calm ocean.

**////**

The lanky brunette had entered the club; maybe she would be able to get that drink after all. As she made it down the stairs so that she could get to the bar, she saw that there was someone that she recognized at the bar.

"Ashley?" Marissa asked as she made it down to the stairs and up to the bar.

"Yeah." Ashley said and turned around to see who it was this time. "Oh. Hi Marissa I didn't know that you was here."

"Neither did I." Marissa said and continued and pointed to a seat and asked "is this seat taken?"

"No, you can take it." Ashley said.

"Great. So why are you here?" Marissa asked as she sat down on the stool next to the shorter brunette.

"I kind of wanted to get away, just trying to get my mind of some things. And have a chance to relax." Ashley said and gave Marissa a smile when she thought about a blonde girl that she was missing like crazy.

"I kind of know what you mean." Marissa said.

"So why are you here then?" Ashley asked.

"You know I kind of miss Alex, and besides that I need a drink." Marissa confessed to the brunette that was sitting next to her, this was like the first time that she really had confessed this to someone outside of the friend zone.

"I'm sorry to hear that but why do you need a drink?" Ashley asked maybe she could get Marissa to open up a bit more and to get to know the girl that was hurting.

"Yeah I know that it's not the best thing. But you know it helps me to forget." Marissa said and then continued "Even if just for a while or an hour or so." After that she tried to give Ashley a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"But that is just for a while as you said. That can't be that much of a help." Ashley said hoping that this wouldn't close the other girl of maybe it could be a help for her to hear Ashley talking about her problems or more like former problems.

"That might be so but at least it helps." Marissa sighed, she knew that Ashley was right but she didn't want to make this happen again, letting someone in that then would turn around.

"I can tell you a drink won't help in the long run. After a few days or weeks of just one drink or two or three and so on it soon will be a bottle." Ashley said and looked over at Marissa trying to see if she was listening to what she was saying.

"And after that bottle what is the next step?" Marissa asked, she wanted to know what the next thing was but at the same time she didn't want to know.

"That is different from person to person but what you should do is hoping." Ashley said.

"Hoping?" Marissa asked she didn't know what the shorter girl meant by that.

"Hoping that someone will come around that will be able to help you out from that place that you are in that makes you do this." Ashley said.

"I'm there." Marissa said, and this was the first time that she had said something like that to someone. It's strange how easy it was to talk to Ashley about all of this but she couldn't understand why it was that way.

"Hoping?" Ashley asked this time and Marissa nodded.

"You want to know something, I was there one time." Ashley said, maybe that was the reason that Marissa had it so easy talking about this with the brunette next to her. "it was Spencer that helped me."

"I don't think that I have someone that would do something like that for me." Marissa said and looked down on her hands.

"I think you do. Better yet I know that you have someone like that." Ashley said and placed a hand on Marissas' back. Ashley could tell that this girl was near a break down.

"Who would that be?" Marissa asked, she couldn't think straight.

"To start with you have Summer and my guess is that both Seth and Ryan would be there for you in a heartbeat." Ashley said and gave Marissa an encouraging smile.

"What if that's not enough." Marissa said and gave Ashley a query look.

"Then I'll be there to help you." Ashley stated and gave Marissa a hug. She knew that this was something that the taller girl needed.

Maybe this was what the start of a great friendship and maybe Marissa would be able to be someone that everyone knew that she could be.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all of my readers!

I kind of wanted to let you all know that I won't be updating this story in a while. I'm guessing that you can say that it will be on hiatus.

There are something that is going on at the moment, I have a masters paper that I have to write, well it almost done but there are some parts left so that will take some time to work on. Besides that I have course in biology, organisms and their Phylogenetics and in lack of a better word biodiversity. And then of course there is this tiny part of lack of inspiration for this story at the moment so if you want to read something let me know, it might help.

But I hope to have something up within a couple of weeks but I can't promise anything.

That was all for now, so take care and I hope that you all will read when I do update.

/Putteiblabarsskogen


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Are you sure

As Alex already knew her references had turned out alright that meaning that she from now on had a job, working at Grey.

The blonde was happy that some things were staring to look a bit like they had done before; it was on its way back to normal.

There was just one more thing that she was missing, and that was one thing that she wasn't going to find here in LA.

That thing was in Newport.

"Alex, it's nice to see you up and about." Paula said and Alex just smiled. "You know this might be a good influence on your cousins. Getting up a bit earlier on the mornings."

"I wouldn't bet on that. I kind of have to go and talk to Kat." Alex said and gave her aunt a small smile.

"Isn't she the bartender on that place that you guys hang out at?" Paula asked and she gave her niece a suspicious look. And at that moment Alex knew that she wasn't going to get away with this.

"Yeah and she kind of owns the place too. And I kind of asked her if she might have a job lined up." Alex told her older blonde.

"I thought that we said that you shouldn't be working." Paula said and she was a bit disappointed that Alex hadn't said anything to anyone of them about this.

"Yeah but I kind of need something that will get my life back. I kind of need something that I can relate to." Alex said and hoped for the best.

"How much will you work?" Paula asked.

"Maybe a couple of weekends a month and a couple of afternoons after school." Alex said "but I promise it won't interfere with school. I kind of had to promise Kat that."

"I knew that there was a reason that I liked her." Paula said. "Do you know if Spence has heard anything from Ashley?"

"As far as I can tell, they kind of talk on the phone every night, I think they talked for like hours last night." Alex said "But ask her about it."

////

_Newport_

Summer had woken up pretty early and she had called Marissa so that she could talk to her friend but she hadn't gotten an answer on that call.

The short brunette wanted to know what the lanky girl and one of her step sisters had been talking about yesterday. And now she was looking for Ashley hoping that she would tell her what they had talked about.

Summer went by Ashleys' room to see if the girl was there.

////

Ashley was walking down the beach. She was missing this part, and that was something that also reminded her of Spencer and that led her to miss the blonde even more.

The beach had been their place.

The beach had kind of been the start of their relationship and the start for so many other things with Spencer.

////

Marissa was sitting at the beach at the same spot that she had her first kiss with Alex. And in another direction just a couple of hundred yards away was the spot where that same relationship had ended.

The beach was both a happy place and a sad place for her.

"Marissa." A familiar voice said.

"Ashley. I didn't know you would be down here." Marissa said and looked up at the brunette.

"I could say the same. So why are you here?" Ashley asked "From what you and Summer have told me. you wouldn't be up before noon."

"Just thinking about what you said and Alex of course." Marissa said and looked out over the ocean.

////

Summer walked in to Ashleys' room, she wanted to talk to the girl once again. She wanted answers and she didn't care about who gave her them.

Sure, Marissa didn't answer her cell but that was normal this time of the day is she hadn't gone to bed yet then she would be answering.

"Ash." Summer yelled and the she saw that the girl was no longer in her bed or in the room.

"Strange" Summer said.

"What is strange?" Kyla asked as she heard Summer.

"Ashley isn't here and that photo kind of look likes Alex." Summer said and pointed to a picture that was on the nightstand next to Ashleys' bed.

"that is Spencer. You know the girlfriend and that was kind of random." Kyla said.

"Oh, but she kind of looks like Alex." Summer said.

"I can't tell, you do remember that I have never seen this Alex girl right?" Kyla said and then walked away.

////

"So, Alex kind of left to go back to LA and school." Marissa said.

"that is great." Ashley said and she got this strange look from the lanky girl that was sitting next to her.

"I meant that she is going back to school." Ashley said to clarify.

"yeah, I know what you mean but I kind of feel empty." Marissa said and she didn't know what to do.

"I can relate." Was all that Ashley said and then the two of them sat the not saying anything thinking about a blonde girl, but it was not the same one.

////

"Ash, Summer told me this morning that Spence looks just like Alex. You know Marissas' ex." Kyla told her sister as Ashley had gotten home from the beach.

"you are kidding, right?" Ashley asked.

"No, I don't kid." Kyla said and looked at her sister with a serious look.

"Summer." Ashley yelled.

Summer came from her room wondering what this was all about; she had heard Ashley yelling her name.

"What." The shorter brunette asked both of her step sisters.

"Alex looks like Spencer?" Ashley asked.

"yeah." Summer said.

"this is not happening." Was all that Ashley said before she left the room.

////

_LA_

Alex was working when she saw that her cousin was on her way over to her at the club.

"Spence, what can I get you?" Alex asked.

"Just give me a coke and some answers." Spencer said and looked over the counter at Alex.

"I'll do my best. I think that I can manage the coke part." Alex said and turned around to get a glass and a bottle for her cousin.

"Marissa is the name of your ex?" Spencer asked.

"yeah that is correct and yes she lives in Newport." Alex said and laughed.

"B-b-b-but I didn't ask that." Spencer said and stuck put her lower lip.

"I know that but you were." Alex said and she was still laughing.

"okay, fine. And the name of her best friend is?" Spencer asked she had a feeling that she had been right.

"Summer if nothing has changed from the time that I left till now." Alex said.

"I knew it." Spencer said as she heard that Alex conformed what she already knew.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Alex, listen to me. this is a really small world. You see…" Spencer said and she couldn't help but to laugh at this "Ashleys' new step sister is your former girlfriends' best friend."

"you are right this is a small world." Alex said and she didn't show that much of emotions, it was like she was cold and not caring.

"yeah I know that and that was the same thing that I told Ash earlier today when she called me to tell me this.

Spencer was just standing there smiling and Alex still had a hard time believing what she just had heard.

////

For the rest of the night after Spencer had left Alex was in a minor shock after what she had heard.

This meant just one thing. Spencer was going to meet Marissa as soon as she went to Newport and that was the next weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter of this story and I know that it has been awhile since this was update, I kind of forgot about it and I'm thinking of moving this from the crossover to the none crossover section, if you have any thoughts about that let me know…

And I would love to know what you all think of this let me know and happy new year to all of you.

**Chapter 10 Open up**

Spencer was sitting in the car on her way to Newport.

This was something that she had been longing for ever since Ashley and her family had moved.

With her in the car were her mother, the younger one of the two was just sitting there in the car looking out through the window, still not sure on why her mother had volunteered to drive her to Newport and that was something that she never would get to know.

////

Ashley was sitting down at the beach. Now she was counting down the minutes until Spencer would arrive and before that she had been counting down the days, hours and so on.

The truth was that soon it would be down to counting the seconds that Spencer was going to come here and she couldn't wait.

"Hi." A voice that she had learned to recognize that last couple of weeks said to her.

"Marissa. Nice to see you here." Ashley said and gave the girl a small smile.

"You this is kind of nice." The lanky girl said. "And I don't have Summer here to bother me."

"What about those guys, Seth and Ryan?"

"That's kind of the reason that I'm here. Seths' done something and I can't stand hear Summer complaining about that just yet again." Marissa said shaking her head.

"So Ryan?"

"I just want to forget about him and all of that."

"Why? I mean you two seem like friends." Ashley said looking over at the girl that had sat herself next to the shorter girl.

"Let's just say that he wants a girlfriend and it seems like I'm that girl."

"But I thought that you had made it pretty clear to him that you don't want that." Ashley said with a lot of confusion.

"I could just say the same." Marissa sighed "it seems like he's got this idea that we should be together."

"that is just stupid."

////

"Honey, are you exited to see Ashley?" Paula asked her daughter, there hadn't been that much of conversation in the car.

"what do you think?" Was the sarcastic reply that she got from Spencer.

"Okay then so why didn't Alex want to come with. The two of you could have had so much fun." the older woman said looking over at the blonde girl in the seat next to her.

"You do remember the part that she left her ex back in Newport?" Spencer asked and Paula nodded. "There is this small fact that her ex just so happens to be Summers' best friend and Summer is the stepsister."

"oh, so that would mean that Alex would probably run in to her ex." Paula said giving Spencer a small smile, trying to get the mood a bit better.

After that the two of them sat in silence and after a while the older had to break the silence once again.

"you know this is almost like an soap-opera." The older one said and Spencer just looked at her mother like she had gone crazy. Not getting what she was talking about.

"don't look at me like that. I know that look, I invented that look." Paula said "And you just wait and see, you will know what I'm talking about."

"Okay?"

"I almost wish that I could stay behind and see this by myself but you have to tell me what happened when you get back home."

////

"So, Spencer is coming today?" Summer asked.

"yep, and from what I've heard from you and Marissa." Kyla said and began to laugh "you should probably keep Seth away from her at least the first day or so."

"thanks for the tip or warning depending on how you see it." Summer said "But that won't be a problem, Cohen is acting a lot like Cohen at the moment so he'll be all by himself."

"okay, so I don't know him that well but what did he do?" Kyla asked.

"let's just say that he might have had something to do with Alex leaving Newport." Summer told the other brunette in the room.

"you do know that Spencer is Alexs' cousin." Kyla pointed out to her stepsister.

"Ash told me that, I'm not sure on how Marissa will react to all of this." Summer said "I kind of haven't told her about Spencer and Alex being related.

"You should be glad that they are just cousins and not sisters."

"Don't I know it already."

////

"Ryan." Seth whined as he walked into the pool-house.

"what did you do now?" Ryan asked and he had a feeling that this was going to turn out as a smaller pity-party for Seth.

"Summer knows." Was all that Seth said.

"Summer knows, what exactly?" Ryan asked, he had no idea what Seth was talking about.

"that I talked to Alex and that is partly why she left or that is what Summer is saying anyway." The curly haired out said.

"you do know that you are the only one to blame about that." Ryan said.

"I know that, but I didn't know that she was going to leave just like that."

"what did you say exactly to Alex?"

////

Spencer walked up to the door hoping that she would see the girl that she had missed,

One thing that she didn't like was the fact that her mother was there with her, Paula had decided that she should meet the family to and say hello before she drove back to LA.

"Mum, you do know that you don't have to walk me to the door or to stay behind and say hi." Spencer said, this was not fun, it was more like embarrassing to have your mother there with you.

"Sweetie, I know that but I just wanted to say hello to Christine and meet the others." Paula said and gave the young girl a smile. Spencer just rolled her eyes at her mother as she looked away. "Spence, don't roll your eyes at me."

"Hi Spence." Christine said as she opened the door, "Oh, hello to you too Paula. I didn't see you at first."

"not a big problem and hello to you too." The older blonde said as the three of them was standing in the door way. "I think that it would be for the best to let this one in." Paula continued and pointed at Spencer. "She has been kind of restless all the way here and not said that much."

"I know what you mean. Ashley has been counting down the hours and if I'm right she has been counting seconds right now."

"So where am I supposed to go?" Spencer asked as polite as she could.

"take the stairs and then it's the second door to the left that's Ashleys' room." Christine said and smiled.

////

Spencer was outside of the door. This was it, she was going to see Ashley.

This was the moment that she had waited for, for weeks and days and so on.

"hello?" The blonde asked a bit hesitant hoping that this was the right room. But she didn't get a response from anyone, so she walked inside the room and she could tell that this was Ashleys' room.

It was just screaming Ashley, it was kind of messy, clothes everywhere and then some CDs and DVDs on the floor to and her guitar on the couch just like she always had done back in LA and not to mention the photo of the blonde beside the bed.

Spencer just curled up on that big bed, that was something that she had missed just laying there in that bug comfy bed watching movies with Ashley.

////

The brunette cam running through the front door, with her breath pretty shallow. She tried to take a few deep breaths to get control over her breathing before calling for her mother.

"Mum!" Ashley yelled and Christine walked out from the kitchen or something like that, it was a pretty big house after all. And as the younger brunette saw her mother she also saw a familiar blonde.

"Ashley, I thought that you were in your room."

"Now I kind of wish I was." Ashley said as she saw Paula, that meant that Spencer was here.

"Then why aren't you?"

"Woke early, got to the beach, talked to Marissa, kind of lost track of time." Ashley explained but this was the really short version not even a cliff-note version.

"Okay." Christine said "I guess that you know that Spencer is in your room."

"Thanks mum. You know you kind of can be the best sometimes." Ashley said and left the two older women to themselves.

"That was nice of her." Paula said.

"Spencer is here, that's all that she remembers at this time." Christine chuckled "I pretty sure Spencer would react the same if it was the other way around."

////

As Ashley walked inside her room, she saw that Spencer was lying curled up on her bed snuggled with her pillow.

The brunette kicked of her own shoes and laid herself down on the bed next to the blonde. The brunette moved closer to the girl, and she just wanted to hold her. It was something that she had missed a lot.

Before she fell asleep she gave the blonde a kiss on the side of her head and then she snuggled closer to the blonde and Spencer did turn in her sleep so that Ashley could hold her easier and then the brunette fell asleep.

////

Paula and Christine went up the stairs. The older blonde was going to say good bye to Spencer before she left and hello and bye to Ashley at the same time.

As they knocked on the door, they didn't get a response from the girls. Paula opened the door slowly, not wanting to get a surprised and mostly not surprising the girls too much. And the older blonde didn't want to see something to naked too.

That was when she saw the two girls sound asleep on the bed together snuggled close with one another.

"Tell Spencer that I left." Paula said closing the door behind the two girls.

"They aren't?" Christine asked, she didn't want to know but at the same time she did.

"No, not that, they are just sleeping." Paula said "I didn't want to wake them; I know Spencer hasn't slept well in a week or so."

"I'll tell them that you had to leave." Christine said "You want to say hello to Kyla before you leave. I know that she would like that."

"If she is home, why not." Paula said "I know someone that has missed her but won't say anything about it, acting like it doesn't affect them."

"What can I say, she missed her friends or that is what she is saying at least but I know that there is more to it." Christine said. "At least she is getting along with Summer, I don't know about Ashley."

"I think she is fine at least from what Spencer has told me."


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter I hope that you all will like this. Thanks for the feedback and please let me know what you think of this chapter too. I'm not sure on when the next update of this will come.

Any ideas on what should happen let me know.

**Chapter 11 Letting you in**

Ashley and Spencer woke a few hours later.

"Hey." Ashley said with a raspier voice than normal.

"Oh, hi." Spencer said when she heard and then saw Ashley. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"No problem." The brunette answered. "I feel asleep too."

"So what are you thinking that we should do?" The blonde asked.

"I have an idea or two." Ashley said wiggling her eyebrows; Spencer just shook her head, knowing exactly what Ashley was thinking.

////

Marissa was sitting y herself down at the Baitshop. She had no idea on what she was going to do. She felt that something was missing and she had an idea on what that was.

And there was one person here in Newport she could talk to but that was not thing she could do tonight, that much she knew.

Ashley did after all have her girlfriend here, and tonight was the first night that this girl was here, of course the two of them would want to be alone together.

////

"How are you going to tell Marissa about Spencer?"

"I have no idea." Summer sighed. "You don't have any do you?"

"Not really but it think that you should tell her before she sees Spencer." Kyla said. "They aren't that a like but if she is missing Alex then she will think that she is seeing her here."

////

The rest of the day passed by and so do the night and Ashley and Spencer had just laying together on the brunettes' bed talking and sharing a dew kisses. Spencer told the story about how Alex had told Aiden of Ashley had shared how Luke had tried to hit on her a number of times.

The brunette knew that she needed to tell Spencer more about Marissa even though she felt like it was up to the lanky girl to tell the blonde, but tonight was not the right time to bring Marissa up.

Tonight was about the two of them reconnecting again, after being apart for awhile and who knew when the next chance for them to be together would turn up.

////

Alex was sitting on the couch watching some old horror movie, just like she had done with Marissa so many times. She and the Newport girl had seen one of these the first time that she had realized that there might be something there but she never had the courage at that time to do anything about it.

She saw that there was someone moving in the corner of her eye.

"I didn't know that you liked these old movies."

"Not really." Alex said looking up at her aunt. "But it kind of brings back memories."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really but when I feel like it, I'll come and talk to you or someone else."

"Okay, I hope that you will do what you need to do and not close yourself of."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me but before talking about it I need to figure it out." Alex said.

"You know two brains are better than one so tell someone so that they can help you."

"I'll think about it."

////

Spencer and Ashley were walking down the beach holding their hands; they just wanted to be close to each other.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Spencer asked.

"I thought that you could meet my friends or well more like Summers' friends." Ashley answered the blondes' question.

"where would we meet them?"

"I was thinking the Baitshop, its like grays." Ashley said. "Well almost it's a bit more people and not as low key."

"You are sure that's oaky with them?"

"Yeah and there is going to be some kind of live music there." Ashley said "I thought that Alex would have told you."

"not really, she hasn't said much about this." Spencer said. "I tried to get her to come with me but she refused something about school and getting caught up with that and work of course."

"She's working?"

"yep, she talked Kat into hiring her." Spencer said with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure that she can talk anyone on to do anything that she wants them to do."

////

There were four girls walking inside of the club trying to spot some of their friends that was supposed to be there already.

"This is not good at all." One of the whispered.

"Why?"

"I haven't had a chance to talk to Coop."

"She might not be here." Kyla said trying to reassure the other girl.

"Do you believe that yourself?" Summer asked. "You have met her, she'll be here."

"Okay, then we have to do the best on this situation." Kyla said. "Like making sure that either you or me are with Spencer so that Marissa won't see her alone."

////

"I need to go to the bathroom." Spencer said.

"okay, you do that and I'm going to get us something to drink." Ashley said giving Spencer a loving look. No one thought more about that, it was just a normal thing to do.

It never occurred to Kyla or Summer that maybe one of them should be going with Spencer.

////

Alex was sitting alone at the bar-counter at Grays with just a beer in front of her. Tonight was not one of the nights that she was working.

The blonde girl had no idea why she was there, the only people that she knew was Jodie and her cousins, well they were the only ones that knew that she was back and that was the way that she wanted it to be.

"Go home." Kat said when she saw the girl.

"Why should I, it's not like anyone would care where I am."

"I don't agree with you there." The bartender said. "I know that your aunt and uncle care. They were down here making it pretty clear that your schoolwork comes first."

Alex just grunted or something, like that, not really wanting to hear what Kat was telling her. "Alex, if you don't leave then I'll call the Carlins and my guess is that you don't want them to see you like this." Kat said giving the blonde a small smile; she wasn't a bartender for nothing.

"I'm going, see." Alex said and downed her beer before she left the stool and walking to the door giving her boss a wave. Kat just shook her head at the way that Alex was acting.

////

"Spence, we need to dace and that's now." Ashley said in the blondes' ear, and shivers moved along the blondes' spine. It was only Ashley that had an effect like this on her.

Spencer didn't say a word; she just let Ashley drag her out on to the dance-floor.

"So what do you think of them so far." Ashley asked the girl while she had the blondes' back in front of her, moving to the beat of the music.

"I think that Summer is almost like Kylas' long lost sister or something like that." Spencer said, smiling, she liked being this close to the brown haired girl again, it had been too long.

"I know what you mean." Ashley said spinning the blonde around so that they now were facing one another. "And Seth is funny as long as he doesn't try to be funny."

"I know." Spencer said, "And I think that Alex misses him the most besides Marissa. I know mi would miss him if I had been friends with him."

Ashley didn't feel like talking anymore, she moved even closer if it was possible to do so. Sometime during the time that they had dance together, the music had changed and it was now playing a slow-song, the two girls swayed together, it could almost look like they two of them was as one.

////

Marissa had been sitting alone at the beach, first at the life tower where she had spent a lot of her time during the last couple of years, but when she saw that there was some kind of party further up the beach, she had chosen to relocate, she didn't feel like company tonight.

She somehow ended up at a place that she knew way to well, it had been one of her best memories that had happened here but now that was just hunting her.

She sat down, looking out at the ocean, seeing something change.

"The tide just turned." She said to herself. She didn't know how much time had passed but that was when she saw two girls walking close together whispering, talking, just like she wished that it would have been with Alex.

All of this was like someone was playing a prank on her, as she looked closer, she was almost sure that she saw her.

"Alex?" She asked herself, but somehow the wind transported what she had said or she had said louder then she had planned to.

"Sorry." The girl said looking over at Marissa; the lanky brunette could tell that the girl wasn't Alex.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you were someone else." Marissa said.

"It's okay." The girl said. "I'm Spencer y the way." The blonde said waiting for Marissa to take her hand.

"hi." Marissa said. "sorry to ruin whatever you and your girlfriend were doing." It never occurred to her that it was Ashley that was half hidden, behind Spencer and Ashley was too busy with Spencers' neck to even think about that there were someone else there.

"no problem but I think she had just one too many drinks tonight." Spencer said. "And I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"it's Marissa." She said. "And I should be heading home but it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise, maybe I'll see you later."

"Who knows? Newport ain't that big."

Just as Marissa left, Spencer realized who the girl was. That was when she knew that she had to see that girl again.

"Ash, I think that we should be going home."

"you are so right." Ashley said giving Spencer a drunken smile.

"And you are drunk." Spencer said with a smile,

"I know." Ashley said giving the blonde a goofy smile.


	13. Chapter 13

_Here is the next part of this story. First of I know that there has been a long time since I have updated this story and I don't know if there still is people that is interested in reading this and if there are please let me know so that I will know if I should continue on with this, if not then I will wrap it up in a couple of chapters so that it will be finished otherwise it will be a few more chapters._

_Second of all, I don't know when the next update will come it all depend on what the response is so that I know what to do with the story._

_That means that I would love to know what you think of this._

**Chapter 12 I have something to tell you**

"Alex, you are free tomorrow." Kat said as Alex left the bar and the younger blonde just smiled. "If I see you in here tomorrow you won't have a job."

"You wouldn't do that." Alex said with a laugh as she looked at her boss.

"Do you wanna test that theory out?" Kat asked as she looked at the young blonde and shook her head, she did recognize herself to a part in this girl.

"Okay." Alex said and rasised her hands showing that she was taking a step back and wouldn't work tomorrow. "I won't work but I might be here."

"I don'y want to see you here at all." Kat said. "So just leave and go home, I think that they miss you and woldn't spencer get home today."

"Crap." Alex said. "You are so rigth, I need to go now I should have been home like right now."

"So what are you still doing here."

/

"Where have you been?" Paula aksed as Alex walked inside the door.

"Sorry." Alex said but it was more like a question as she looked at her aunt. "I know that I should have been home earlier but I got caught at work."

"fine." Paula said. "just go to your room and then maybe you could talk to Spencer."

"I'll do that." Alex said and smiled, she was happy that she wasn't in anymore trouble and that her cousin was home after all.

/

"So your mum thinks that I should talk to you." Alex said as she walked inside her cousin's room and looked around.

"Well she might have point there." Spencer said without looking up from what she was reading. "So what do you want to know.?"

"I don't know." Alex said and plopped herself down on the bed next to Spencer. "It was your mum that said that I should talk to you."

"And you always do what they ask of you." Spencer said and laughed.

"That might not be true but I know that you want to tell me what happened." Alex said and wiggeled her eyebrows. "So spill it."

"I met Marissa." Spencer said adn looked at Alex to see if the taller blonde would react to what she had said but there was no reaction to that. "She is nice."

"I know that." Alex said without looking at Spencer. "So I guess that she is with Ryan now." Spencer didn't have a chance to say anything more than that before Alex left the room.

'That was strange' Spencer thought as she saw the back of her cousin, she had no idea on where Alex would get that idea. Sure Marissa and Ryan had been in the same room but there was nothing that would have tipped her of that they two of them would be something more than friends.

/

"So you are like Alex's cousin." Some Latina said as Spencer walked up to Alex's jeep that was parked outside of the school.

"And you are?" Spencer asked and looked confused at the girl that was standing in front of her, she knew that she probably should know who this girl was. Alex had probably mentioned her or maybe Spencer had met her.

"I think that you know who I am." The Latina said as she looked at Spencer. "Does that name Jodie any bells."

"So you are the ex that has been stalking her." Spencer said as she looked at her.

"Spence, just calm down for a second or two." Alex said as she walked up to her cousin and friend. "She hasn't been stalking me that much."

"talk about stalking." Jodie said and looked from Alex to Spencer. "You don't think that Alex might have been using you as a spy so that she would know what was going on with the Newport Barbie."

"Who?" Spencer asked and looked at the Latina, just looking confusing.

"What was her name again? You know the chick that you brought with you when you came here to get your stuff back." Jodie said and Alex looked at the young woman and had her mouth closed, this information was something that she had yet to share with the Carlins.

"Alex, what is she talking about?" Spencer asked and looked over at Alex, not liking what she was hearing.

"We will talk about that later." Alex said and looked at Spencer. "And you, why are you even here?" Alex asked as she looked at Jodie who now was leaning against the jeep.

"Just thought that I would have a chat with your cousin here." Jodie said and smile. "We have some things in common so I thought that we would share them."

"Jodie, just leave." Alex sighed, knowing that it was nearly impossible to get the girl to leave.

"I'll leave but first I think that I need to talk to Spence here." Jodie said and smiled. "And don't worry, I'll give her a ride home."

"oh, I'm not worried about that." Alex said as she glared at the Latina. "But I know you and if I were you I wouldn't do anything that you would regret."

"No regrets here." Jodie said as she looked at Spencer.

"Al, you can go home and I'll call if I need anything." Spencer said and almost begged Alex to leave. "That might be the only way to get her to leave."

"Fine." Alex huffed and then turned to Jodie. "You keep your hands to yourself."

/

Alex was in her room with all kinds of books that she needed for school spread around her. She had tried to read, she really had but there was just a few things that were eating away at her. For one thing she had no idea on what it was that Jodie wanted to talk to Spencer about. And then there was this whole thing with Marissa, maybe she really should be talking to Spencer and tell her the rest of the story and all of the things that had lead up to the short relationship that she had with Marissa and then of course get the inside scoop of what was going on back in Newport.

/

"okay, so I'm here with you now and you have bought me this coffee." Spencer said as she sat down at a table with the other girl. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about."

"you don't know everything that happened between Alex and Marissa." Jodie said as she as she sat across from Spencer.

"I know that but I don't think that you are the one that should tell me about that." Spencer said, she didn't like this at all.

"That might be true but I doubt that Alex will tell you and even if she does tell you she will leave some parts out." Jodie said and smiled, it was almost like she knew that she was pushing people's buttons and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Then I'll take that chance." Spencer said and took a sip of her coffee. "And besides that I will wait for Alex to tell me what she wants me to know."

"Are you sure about that, you do want to know and I for one know some things that you probably would love to know." Jodie said, it was almost like she was teasing the blonde, trying to get her to bite so that she could tell what she wanted to say and not let Alex tell her side of the story.

"I don't care about that." Spencer said, she knew that her patients were getting shorter and shorter. "I don't know Alex's side of the story but I know Marissa's side and I think that version would be so much better than what you have to tell me."

"You have met her?" Jodie asked surprised, Spencer had been sure of that Jodie knew that Ashley had moved to Newport at least of she was supposed to be Alex's friend.

"My girlfriend lives in Newport at the moment." Spencer said and Jodie were just silent she had nothing more to say.

/

"So Jodie is a bit crazy." Spencer said as she walked into Alex's room.

"You say that now." Alex said and looked up from her book. "So what did she want from you?"

"oh, she just wanted to tell me what happened between you and Marissa." Spencer said almost in passing not really letting on what it was that Jodie had tried to tell her.

"I'm not surprised about that." Alex said and moved around so that she was sitting better in her bed. "So I know that you want to know some things, so what it is."

"She said something about a necklace." Spencer said and bit her lip. "That she had one of and that you had one of and then after you and Marissa had been there she didn't have her part."

"That is kind of a fun story." Alex said and smiled when she remembered what had happened the same night that she had been at Jodie's house with Marissa. "Jodie had some of my stuff so Marissa and I went there so that I could get my stuff back and we just so happened to take both of the necklaces."

"And what happened with the other part?" Spencer asked and looked at Alex.

"I have one part." Alex said and started to run through one of the drawers next to her and she found what she was looking for and showed the necklace to Spencer. "And the other one, Marissa got that one, she was the one that took the necklaces."

"So you and Marissa have necklaces that match." Spencer said and looked at Alex not really believing what she was hearing.

"Yes." Alex said and shook her head. "But don't say a word about I know that it sounds weird but I kind of like that necklace."

"I'm not saying anything." Spencer said and smiled. "So you want to know what happened in Newport?"

"What do you think?" Alex asked and looked at her cousin.

"Then I will tell you."


End file.
